


Память (Memory)

by Ruadh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh/pseuds/Ruadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошлые ошибки невозможно стереть, убрать, уничтожить. Невозможно! Если вы не Тони Старк и у вас в голове нет тысячи идей, как все можно сделать еще хуже, чем было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Память (Memory)

**Author's Note:**

> Текст сложный, тяжелый, здесь нет юмора. Взята вселенная Марвел Земля 616. Использован комикс ЖЧ (основная сюжетная линия). Не могу сказать, что привношу этим текстом что-то новое. Учитывается гибель кэпа в Гражданской войне. Повествование ведется от лица Тони Старка, но это не ПОВ.  
> В общем не знаю, купите платочков, не обвиняйте в плагиате, все Марвеловское Марвелу.

— Добрый день, мистер Озборн, простите, что не жму вам руку при встрече, — Тони усмехнулся, — всё оборудование Щ.И.Т. вывезено.  
— Хорошо, мистер Старк.

Ухмылка у Озборна была неприятная, впрочем, как и секретарша, Тони, правда, на это было плевать, у него оставалось много дел. Он не смог забрать базу данных раскрытых супергероев, он потерял всё что имел в этой проклятой войне и собирался потерять еще больше. К несчастью, в том числе и себя. Но об этом он будет думать позднее, гораздо позднее, сейчас нужно было выйти из кабинета, пройти по коридорам бывшей базы организации Щ.И.Т. и выйти на улицу. Там, без сомнения, ждала машина, которая увезет его домой, туда, откуда всё началось. 

Башня Старка. Сколько воспоминаний хранилось внутри неё, сколько всего, необходимого, важного, но об этом он не будет думать никогда. 

Когда началась война, когда Стив ушел в сопротивление, Тони обещал себе, что вычеркнет его, перечеркнет всё, что с ним было связано, и начнет двигаться дальше. Что-то он еще себе обещал такое же, ах, да, не пить. Но Тони Старк не выполнил ни одного обещания, в том числе и защитить человечество. 

Мария Хилл ждала у входа, такая же как и он, с гордо выпрямленной спиной, не сломленная насмешками, потерей работы, потерей себя. Сильная. Тони всегда впечатляло то, как эта женщина отбрасывала от себя всё ненужное, как прорывалась вперед, отвечала за себя, за команду, как воевала. Сильная. Без сомнения, сильная.

— Садитесь, мисс Хилл, подвезу, — картонная усмешка приклеилась к нему намертво.  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк. 

Какая они отличная парочка проигравших, как это скажется на них, когда начнутся преследования, как они будут смотреть друг на друга, оказавшись на той стороне, которая проиграла и потеряла всё. Тони не думал об этом. Тони старался добраться до дома побыстрее — там Пеппер. Пропасть между ним и Пеппер росла постепенно, как разломы в скалах. Сначала мелкий камнепад, потом крупные обвалы, потом пара ошибок, и вот, там, где ранее было два человека и их дружба, разлом размером с вселенную.

Милая, добрая Пеппер, которая как-то умудрилась попросить невозможное и получить это в подарок. Получить смерть собственного мужа от рук Тони Старка. Хорошо, что нет никаких протоколов, Хэппи мертв и не расскажет о том, как в ночи оборвалась его жизнь, сбой приборов жизнеобеспечения, среагировать не успели. Он умер тихо, во сне. И Тони иногда видел это в своих снах, бесконечных снах о том, что он вымазался в грязи и крови настолько, что не отмыться.

Смерть Стива тоже была на его руках. Пусть и не им выполненная. Наверное, уйти к Шэрон было верным решением Стива. Скорей всего он был счастлив, влюблен и любим. Тони криво усмехнулся.

— Верное решение, Стив.  
— Вы что-то сказали, Старк?  
— Нет.

Мария, все такая же ровная, прямая, сидела в кресле рядом с ним. Им предстоял диалог, точнее, не так, это будет монолог, после которого они разойдутся в разные стороны, получив напоследок равные права на выживание.

Он всё продумал, всё до мелочей, всё, что возможно было предусмотреть, всё было в его голове. Экстремис сделала его машиной, роботом. По сути, Тони Старк таким и родился, Говард гордился бы им, он уничтожил всё, что любил, и компанию отца заодно. Ничего не останется после Тони Старка, кроме пары трещин в чужих жизнях, кроме того, что он больше не станет никому ничего доказывать и мешать. 

В подвале, куда они добрались, было прохладно и тихо, жужжали кондиционеры, освещение резало глаз. Когда он сделал здесь такой резкий свет? Или здесь так было всегда? При свете этих ламп Пеппер казалась ярко-рыжим пятном на белой простыне стен. Такая собранная, бледная, выплакавшая, кажется, всё. Тони даже не стал говорить «привет», не сегодня, не ей. Она стояла у дальней стены и кивнула Марии в знак приветствия — вот к чему они пришли, вот что их ждало в будущем. Хотел ли он этого? Тони и сам не знал. 

— Озборн пришел к власти, — его голос звучал в этой комнате как набат, бой барабанов в тишине, удар грома. Множество сравнений. Акустика здесь была что надо. Пеппер вздрогнула, Мария села за стол и прислонила к нему свой лоб. Тони прислонился к стене. Их мир кончился, весь их мир. Они остались втроем на развалинах того, что когда-то было великим государством, а превратилось, ну, во что-то да превратилось. 

— Я стер базы данных супергероев в его компьютере.  
— Тони, это же не законно.

А голос у Пеппер всегда был отлично поставленным, таким звонким, чистым, с разными интонациями. Иногда он звонил ей, чтобы послушать, как он звучит, в дни, когда ненавидел себя особенно сильно, в дни, когда память подкидывала ему бомбы из прошлого. 

— Я стер их, когда он включил свой компьютер и попытался влезть в них без спроса. Вы же знаете, что процедура доступа к этим файлам занимает месяцы? 

С самого начала было понятно, к чему всё шло. После того, как Озборн спас мир и дискредитировал Щ.И.Т., Тони ждал, ждал, что выйдет именно так, что всё будет уничтожено и единственное, что он мог сделать — это защитить своих друзей, тех, кто доверился ему, тех, кто записан в списке: Питер Паркер, доктор Блэйк, Джессика и вереница лиц, значимых и малознакомых, или незначительных. Да какая разница, проект был уничтожен, вот и всё. 

— В чем подвох, Старк? — а вот голос Марии звучал глухо, как будто из-под воды, как будто она захлебнулась и лежала на дне. Так глухо, что Тони пришлось напрячь слух.  
— Что ж, я сохранил копию данных, точнее, так сказать, тот злополучный негатив, который нам предстоит уничтожить.  
— Что ты сделал, Тони? — вот они, панические нотки прорвались в голосе Пеппер, и он вздохнул, глубоко, как перед прыжком в воду. 

«Что ты наделал?», — эхом прокатилось в враз опустевшей голове. 

— База данных супергероев здесь, — он постучал себя по лбу. — Моя голова как жёсткий диск, здесь содержатся все имена. И нам с вами предстоит самое сложное – стереть всё! До самого конца.  
— Тони, нет!  
— Ты рехнулся, Старк, я не стану участвовать в этом фарсе. 

Выбора у них не было, он всё предусмотрел, он был гением, который разрушил мир. И он знал, как управлять людьми. Тони медленно поднялся, прошел в дальний конец комнаты, нажал кнопку, которая считала код с вживленного в него чипа, дверь открылась, и он прошел к компьютерной установке. Броня Экстремис давно уже валялась ненужной грудой металла в углу. Экстремис больше не было, ничего не было. Он бы рассмеялся, но не мог, не время закатывать истерики, время отвечать за содеянное.

— Итак, я всё подготовил, мы начинаем первый этап прямо сейчас. Со временем сотрётся вся личность, привычки, люди.

Пеппер судорожно вздохнула – Тони слышал этот полувсхлип – и, видимо, зажала рот рукой. Ну что ж, она сильная, она справится. Милая, ласковая Пеппер, девочка, которая слишком долго была рядом с ним и сломалась. Мария никак не отреагировала, кажется, она даже не поднялась с места, хотя это не важно.

— Пеппер, я подписал передачу «Старк Индастриз», поздравляю, теперь ты генеральный директор и владелец этой компании. Ты должна провести процедуру банкротства и закрыть ее. 

Он не шутил, когда говорил, что уничтожит всё. Сотрёт. Это была его жизнь, эпоха великих свершений, создание брони, бесконечные сражения, Стив. Стоп, нет, об этом он будет думать когда-нибудь потом, когда будет способен. Это была его жизнь, и он собирался её стереть из себя. 

— Мария, ты должна отправиться в Техас с этой флешкой и найти там жёсткий диск.  
— Ты сошел с ума, ты рехнулся, Старк, — он ошибся, она стояла рядом, яростная, пышущая здоровой злостью, переполненная ею, Тони даже отшатнулся. Она стояла слишком близко, и он видел её ужас, этого ему сейчас и не доставало, только этого. Чужие страхи, чужие ожидания, всё сотрётся. 

— Принеси диск Капитану Америка.  
— Псих, — она ударила его так, как это умеет только Хилл: сильно, хорошим правым хуком. Тони пошатнулся, но остался стоять на ногах. Выдержал. Губа лопнула, и по лицу поползла кровь, он облизнулся, как делал обычно, по привычке.  
— Отдай его Капитану.  
— Я в этом не участвую. Как отсюда выйти?

Она направилась к дверям, Тони начал подключать свою голову к сети, один кабель за другим. Пока не был полностью готов, он молчал, то ли раздумывая, то ли собираясь с мыслями для ответа.

— Назови свой айди, адрес и последний пароль в Щ.И.Т.

Пеппер стояла возле стены, бледная как полотно, Тони мельком видел её, всё больше сосредоточенный на компьютере. 

— Он спрашивает, уверена ли я.  
— Скажи ему «да».  
— Он спрашивает, трезва ли я! Старк!  
— Скажи ему «да» и иди. 

Боль на какое-то время отключила его от реальности. Сегодня он лишался чего-то самого важного в своей жизни. Но, если честно, он не жалел. Ни о чём не жалел. Он думал о том, что было бы лучше, если бы он стер себя раньше, было бы лучше… А потом боль отключила в нем всё.

 

Боль отрезвляла, боль во всем теле, в руках, в ребрах. Она делала его живым, делала его вменяемым.

— Почему же ты здесь? — слова это то, что Тони Старк умел использовать, это то, чем он жил. Слова и его роботы, машины.  
— Не знаю.

Стив выглядел растерянным, таким родным, близким, протяни руку и узнаешь, познаешь его заново. Тони почти решился, почти смог заставить себя встать на ноги, но не смог. Так и остался лежать где-то на полу, в развалинах старого дома, в пыли у ног человека, которого любил. Любил настолько, что готов был потерять, лишь бы защитить от будущего, к которому тот не был готов. 

— Это война, Стив, — и голос у него звучал так задушено. Он задыхался в этом месте, дышал воспоминаниями о них, вдыхал раз за разом, помнил губы, руки на своем теле, безжалостный взгляд. Помнил всё это, но не мог себе позволить даже встать. Так и смотрел снизу вверх на того, кто был целым миром, но не был с ним.

Шэрон. Тони не знал, когда это началось, он боялся узнать, он боялся даже думать, проходил мимо неё, не поднимая глаз, не встречался с ней на совещаниях, не хотел её помнить. Шэрон – это ржавый нож в его и без того израненной душе. Это камень в спину, которого он не ожидал. 

— Война, — Стив протянул ему руку, чтобы поднять с пола, чтобы помочь, и Тони ухватился за неё, вспоминая тепло, улыбки, яркое солнце, вспоминая то, что у них было это «вместе». — Вставай, Тони, нам пора уходить.

Он прокручивал это «нам» и так и этак, пока стоял в миллиметрах от Стива, и так и этак, но он всё еще был Тони Старком. Поцелуй вышел жёстким, с покусыванием чужих губ, с хриплыми выдохами и стонами. Он запустил руки в волосы Стива, даже не заметив этого, он не мог его отпустить, не сейчас, не теперь, когда его кожа горит под губами Старка, когда он протяжно стонет, послушно выгибается, прижимается ближе. Не теперь, когда у Тони есть шанс попрощаться так, как он умел лучше всего. У него всегда было катастрофически плохо с чёртовыми прощаниями, он оставлял на Стиве метки, прикусывал его кожу, зализывал следы зубов, слизывал синяки, которые всё равно не проявятся, проклятый метаболизм, даже теперь что-то стоит между ними. 

Они были близки много раз, у них был медленный, умопомрачительно медленный секс, где-то в отеле, на берегу моря в романтичной обстановке. Они отчаянно занимались сексом после очередного смертельно опасного сражения. Но никогда, никогда секс не был настолько острым, нужным, последним. Они прощались. И от этого все ощущения были острее, всё казалось ярче, лучше, стоны громче. И Тони позволил себе не сдерживаться, прикасаться так, как нравится, брать свое. Он мог быть и нежным, лаская член Стива, мог быть грубым, крепко сжимая его бедра, но он всегда оставался внимательным, подмечая морщинку между бровей, закушенную от боли губу. 

— Стив. Стив… Стив-Стив-Стив…

Между ними так и металось это невысказанное «люблю тебя» на вдохе и выдохе хриплыми стонами. Тони не умел признаваться в любви, но он умел любить. Секс был жёстким, Стив внутри податливым и горячим, и контрасты неудобного пола, холодящего ветерка со спины и этого жара выбивали из Тони последние мысли. Выбивали из него всё его внутреннее, оно металось между ними, не словами, нет, стонами, хрипами. Тони хотел бы остаться так, внутри Роджерса, замереть и остаться здесь, в безопасности, дома. В его руках. Он хотел бы провести так всю жизнь, просыпаться в его руках, засыпать вместе с ним, слушать его сердце. 

— Это война, Тони, — зацелованные губы Стива всё так же упрямо складывались в суровый оскал. 

Ему нечего было сказать в ответ, он так и смотрел ему в спину, полуодетый, с разодранной рубашкой в руках. Смотрел, как его жизнь уходит за порог. 

Они попрощались.

 

Боль уходила медленно, пульсирующими толчками; Тони открыл глаза, над ним склонилась перепуганная Пеппер. В голове всё шумело, черт, напряжение скакнуло, судя по состоянию компьютеров. Это надо было учесть. Мысли в голове метались совсем хаотично, когда Тони это задумал провернуть, он не предполагал, что всё будет вот так. Что яркое пятно волос Поттс будет вызывать раздражение, а бледная Мария Хилл какой-то смех, явно не относящийся к происходящему. Он что-то потерял, но не мог понять что, не мог вспомнить. Он начал процедуру форматирования диска.

— Ты…  
— Тони, ты сделал это специально, не так ли? Знал?  
— Просчитал, но процедура началась, так что указания в силе. 

Пеппер снова судорожно вздохнула, Мария вышла за дверь, громко впечатав её в стену. 

Он всё рассчитал, всё до мелочей, кроме одного: хватит ли у него сил на последний рывок? Он был уверен, что Мария достанет диск, найдет мертвеца и передаст диск ему. Он был уверен в Пеппер, она умничка, она справится, как делала всегда, пока была рядом. Она справиться, и он тоже должен справиться. 

Дверь хлопнула второй раз, кажется, Пеппер не была рада своему поручению, что ж. Документы подписаны, «Старк Индастриз» больше не его корпорация. А в тишине его кабинета, где столько воспоминаний об отце, о решениях, которые он принимал, она одумается, ей еще предстоит получить свой сюрприз. 

Ему пришлось влезть в один из старых костюмов, потому что он больше не знал, как управлять новой броней. Ему пришлось уничтожать каждую из них самолично, разрушать схемы, принципы работы. Черт, ему пришлось разрушить то, что давно уже было с ним одним целым. Железный Человек медленно умирал, уходил в прошлое. Он летел над территорией Калифорнии, периодически выравнивая курс. Каждая из его задач требовала внимания, общая цель, то, что он задумал в итоге, всё должно получиться. Иначе они проиграют окончательно.

Не так давно М.О.Л.О.Т. объявил Старку список вопросов и пригласил на беседу. Он смеялся, долго и заливисто смеялся над шатким планом Озборна, над его жаждой завладеть всем и править. Эта власть, это желание управлять Америкой, подавить и подчинить героев страны, она же и станет причиной того, что Озборн сломается. Он не найдет ничего в «Старк Индастриз» и как шакал ринется искать дальше, будет рыть землю, но постарается выцарапать Тони Старка. Черт, у него было мало времени и много дел. 

Вместо торможения, как полагается при спуске, он свалился на землю, потеряв чёртово забрало. 

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — Тони медленно выбирался из брони, казалось, что тело – сплошной синяк, а голова вот-вот лопнет. 

Что-то стучало в голове, какая-то мысль, что-то важное, он отмахнулся от неё. Предполагалось, что стереть его память можно, банально выстрелив в голову, простой и безопасный способ на самом деле. Но увы, Экстремис не оставила ему выхода, не было легких путей, его мозг был увит проводами и, когда он впервые это обнаружил, уже было поздно что-то менять. Было поздно уже тогда, когда они поругались на эту тему со Стивом в первый раз. Но нет, это не сейчас, Стив вообще не сейчас, потом, когда Тони сможет это пережить, переболеть ненужное чувство собственности или что там было внутри.

База «Старк Индастриз» в Калифорнии была заброшена, и Тони с трудом смог её открыть, но это ничего, главное, здесь были костюмы, множество костюмов старого образца, которые ему и были нужны. В его задачу на сегодня входило уничтожение технологий компании и репульсоры, ему нужна была их энергия, чтобы стереть себя. Второй шаг оказался сложнее: компьютеры запустились, но энергии было так мало, что Тони боялся, что не выйдет. Боялся, что не получится, а времени оставалось так мало, и было еще множество дел. В новостях он прочитал о том, что Пеппер закрыла его детище, еще один пункт в плане. Мария, от неё не было ничего слышно, но он на неё полагался, он считал её своим другом, странным, неуживчивым, но другом. И она должна была ему помочь. Хилл справится с передачей данных мертвецу, ей не впервой. Тони усмехнулся, подключая кабели к своей голове, никаких предохранителей, никаких мыслей напоследок. Его девочки, его жизнь – всё уходило. В записке, которую он сейчас для себя писал, значилось только «дегрейдить», ему хватит ума понять, должно хватить!

Боль снова накрыла его с головой, наверное, он и правда рехнулся, есть более простые способы, но он не должен попасть к Озборну, не должен, слишком многое хранится на его жёстком диске, чужие тайны, его собственные скелеты, то, что должно остаться при нем. Выхода нет.

 

Стив неодобрительно смотрел, молчал и смотрел, и Тони всё больше понимал, что он в очередной раз вляпался, что пошло что-то не так и сегодня не его день. Сегодня день, когда он снова облажался. 

— Ты мог вызвать нас, Тони! 

О, нет, только не это, не опять. Вечные разговоры о том, что они команда, что они заботятся друг о друге, что у него был выход, он мог позвать их, мог не ввязываться во всё это. Мог, но снова не захотел.

— Тони? 

Он что-то прослушал? Кэп смотрел непонимающе, но всё еще строго. Ни у кого не получалось больше так смотреть: укоризненно, ласково, строго – всё это одновременно. Тони чувствовал себя влюбленной девочкой, которая не может держать при себе руки, голову, чувства. 

— Я умирал, когда это произошло.

Нет, не так, он проигнорировал внутренний голосок, который говорил о том, что надо звать команду, что человек, зараженный Экстремис, опасен, надо звать чертову команду! Но он не мог себе это позволить, не сегодня, черт, просто не сегодня. И он ринулся туда один, сам, ввязался в драку на трассе, упустил момент, когда человек начал его опережать, получил повреждения. Хорошо, что в броне есть обезболивающее. Ходить на сломанных ногах у него получалось так себе, у него это всегда получалось так себе – болеть, страдать, что-то там еще. Броня изрезала его руки, не оставив там живого места, перерезаны вены, повреждения артерий, внутреннее кровотечение, открытые переломы ног. Что-то еще, но голос Майи тогда был как в тумане, наверное, она помнит лучше, но он не мог точно сказать, помнит она или нет. Он видел её очень давно, так давно, что забыл, как она выглядит.

Осужденная, сломленная. Такая же как он, облажавшаяся. Они оба не справились, не достигли будущего, которого хотели, она создала вирус Экстремис, а Тони создал Железного Человека. Она уничтожила участок ФБР и еще кучу людей, а Тони старался спасать жизни. И оба они в итоге были неудачниками, неудавшийся эксперимент друг друга. 

Стив смотрел внимательно, казалось, заглядывал в душу этой своей укоризной. Тони по полной облажался, был инфицирован вирусом, умирал.

Но он не хотел слушать о том, что он идиот, что всё могло быть иначе, что он всё равно любим несмотря ни на что. Что он беспокоился и так далее, Тони всё знал, понимал, но забывал иногда о том, что больше он не один. Он улыбнулся, тепло, ясно, как умел улыбаться только для Стива, по-настоящему улыбнулся и потянулся к нему, ласково целуя куда-то в уголок губ.

— Тони, я...

— Знаю, — он не хотел ничего слушать. 

Было тепло, было отчаянно тепло и уютно здесь. Внутри переполняла нежность, и он не хотел с этим расставаться. Им еще столько всего предстоит обсудить, столько всего сделать, он ничего не хотел слушать. Только обнимать, ласково гладить руками вдоль спины и молчать. Стив, кажется, уловил это настроение, как всегда улавливал то, что было нужно и важно для Тони. Он уловил и оставил слова в покое, еще успеет их произнести, рассказать всё, что думает. Они целовались мягко, нежно, как давно уже отвыкли оба, и Тони поддавался, оставлял позади свою гордость, одежду, слова, размышления. Он хотел принадлежать, хотел раствориться в Стиве, хотел впустить его в себя, сохранить внутри это чувство принадлежности. Он тихо стонал, наслаждаясь прикосновениями теплых рук, подставляясь губам, шепча сквозь стоны указания, просьбы – что-то сродни молитвам своему единственному богу. Секс был похож на прилив: ласковый, нежный и такой же неотвратимый.

 

Он медленно выплывал из бессознательного состояния, голова раскалывалась, Тони усмехнулся. Второй пункт плана выполнен. Осталось еще немного постараться и всё получится. Он медленно обвел взглядом помещение, которое тонуло в темноте, от скачка напряжения лопнули лампы, но это необходимые жертвы, они входили в расчет. Он что-то должен был сделать, что-то крутилось в голове, что-то необходимое ему. Зрение еще немного плыло, но общее состояние организма было в норме. Насколько можно быть в норме при этой процедуре. Записку он заметил не сразу, она была прилеплена на видном месте, и его же почерком выведено только одно слово. Тони хмыкнул.

— Никогда не сомневался в своей гениальности. 

Ему придется сильно постараться, чтобы снять ненужные или непонятные вещи с этой брони – модель не самая старая. Они больше не имели имен, броня была просто броней, он не помнил их имен. Не помнил он и того, чего лишился, что вычеркивалось из него с каждым таким шагом. Он медленно поднялся и прошел к постаменту. Красно-золотая, всё такая же сияющая, какой он когда-то её создал, покрасил и обрел новую жизнь. Он провел рукой по металлу, ощущая его гладкость и недвижимость. Тони не смог вспомнить вес этой модели, увы, но это не было самым важным, он знал, что здесь, на одной из его баз, он сможет всё сделать, воссоздать. 

— Нам предстоит работёнка, детка, подожди меня здесь. 

Он демонтировал ненужные вещи пару часов или больше. Тони не мог сейчас вспомнить точно, сосредоточиться вообще было сложно. Озборн искал его по всему миру, рано или поздно вскроет его защиту и узнает про базы. Тони только надеялся к тому моменту быть уже далеко или хотя бы перевалить за половину задуманного. Пеппер уже получила подарок, он видел фотографии. Его красивая и нежная девочка наконец смогла защищать людей, чего же ей это стоило? Кто знает. Он точно не собирался уточнять. От Хилл не было никаких вестей. Он усмехнулся: их тайный ящик для переписки не имел ни одного сообщения. Кто знает, с чем ей пришлось столкнуться, что её ждало на этом пути. Хилл была солдатом, он верил в то, что она выдержит всё, чего бы ей это не стоило. Его ждал следующий пункт в направлении, он должен двигаться, двигаться, двигаться. Эта база была прекрасным домом, когда-то он сделал её для того, чтобы… Для чего – память отказывала. Старк просчитал всё, ему пора было уходить.

 

Франция была неприветлива, раньше здесь было красиво, красочно, ярко и тепло. А сейчас Тони копался в старом хламе, пытаясь найти что-то, чем можно испортить его детище еще больше. Но память отказывала, долговременная и кратковременная. Сегодня он проснулся и с трудом вспомнил о том, что у него есть что-то в Нью-Йорке, постепенно уходили воспоминания о том, как управлять тем или иным устройством, он не мог вспомнить своих последних достижений и удивился, увидев свой телефон. Лучше всего помнился Стив, но Тони привычно запрещал себе это, не помнил из-за чего, но запрещал. Видимо, въевшееся ограничение. И если честно, сейчас были дела важнее. Ему нужно было двигаться дальше. Выцепив наконец-то из груды ненужного то, что он искал, Тони выдохнул и собирался уходить с рынка, когда услышал шепоток за спиной. Парень звонил в М.О.Л.О.Т., вот это не повезло так не повезло. Он оттолкнул юного доброжелателя и побежал так быстро, насколько был способен. 

— Я ваш фанат, мистер Старк, — неслось ему вслед.

Спасибо таким фанатам, его время только что укоротилось вдвое, а то и втрое. Озборн отреагирует быстро, броня еще не доделана, не повезло ему сегодня, впервые за время его путешествия. Правда, он не помнил точных дат, но Тони это не пугало, он петлял по улицам, пытаясь сориентироваться куда бежать, выходило так себе, он попался. Так или иначе, как мышка в западне, метаться бесполезно, его память больше ему не была подружкой, она его бросила. На броню, точнее место, где он её оставил, он наткнулся случайно. 

Железный Человек больше не казался чем-то естественным, чем-то необходимым, он был лишним. Обузой. Чем-то, что его уничтожало. 

Полет давался сложнее, чем в прошлый раз, база находилась недалеко, он надеялся успеть до того, как М.О.Л.О.Т. пригонит за ним своих молодцов.

Когда Тони создавал костюм для Роуди, он как-то не предполагал, что этот шаг обернется против него самого. Что голос бывшего друга будет звучать в шлеме так укоризненно. Обиженно? Повелительно? Он даже не мог подобрать точного определения. 

— Старк, сдавайся, я доставлю тебя в М.О.Л.О.Т.

Он выстрелил из репульсоров, понимая, что мощности недостаточно, понимая, что он в старье, которое Воитель разнесет в клочья, что у него нет защиты против его орудий, костюм не выдержит, и Тони сам не выдержит. Они часто не ладили, часто препирались до последнего, дрались, даже в костюмах, и, кажется, Тони как-то его подставил, своего друга Роуди, Джеймса Роудса, если точнее, машину, созданную для войны. 

— Посмотрим, что у тебя с защитой, так я и думал, — он усмехнулся, этого не было видно, но ему не нужна была публика для просмотра этой драки. 

Репульсорный огонь пришелся по одному из сочленений брони Воителя, по одному из тех сочленений, которые решали, подвижна рука или не подвижна. Роуди скоро потерял бы управление. 

— Старк, твоя консервная банка…  
— Стреляй, Роудс, выстрели в меня! Давай же! 

Это будет не предательство, друг, это будет твое спасение, твое и, может быть, спасение Тони Старка. Броня не выдержит ракетный удар, у него не было возможности уклониться. Воитель выстрелил, и броня Тони, потеряв управление, рухнула в воду. Хорошо, что они были над водой, хорошо, что Роуди всё еще поддавался на провокации, хорошо, что его броня повреждена и он не сунется на дно, всё хорошо, кроме того, что воздуха мало, а до базы еще порядочно далеко, и поврежденная броня сильно мешает. Тони продумывал всё наперед, но некоторые моменты даже он не мог учесть.

База на дне моря встретила его тишиной и влажным запахом тины. Как будто мало ему было толщи воды за стеклом. У него никогда не было проблем с этим, с нахождением в замкнутом пространстве, он был тем человеком, который торчал в броне иногда и двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Но толща воды над головой, способная его раздавить – это было больше, чем он мог пережить.

— Это всего пару минут, Тони, ты сможешь, — он уже час пытался приделать глубоководный шлем на броню, к сожалению, модель, которую он мог осилить, устарела прежде, чем он додумался про глубоководный костюм. 

А еще под водой были атланты и Нэмор, который его ненавидел. 

И ему требовалась еще одна процедура, еще один шаг к тому, чтобы на завтра в его голове осталось поменьше информации. Когда он не сможет даже дышать, тогда всё станет идеально, наверное. Тони усмехнулся и направился к компьютерам, подключение у него заняло на порядок больше времени, чем вчера, кабель, протянутый от костюма к его голове уже не причинял ему неудобств. Какое удачное стечение обстоятельств, Железный Человек сделал из него человека, вытащил из мрака, запоев, поднял с самого дна, подарил друзей, команду, любовь, и всё уходило вместе с ним, с его помощью, утекало сквозь пальцы, оставляя от Тони Старка только оболочку.

Железный человек ничего не оставил в нем после себя, пусть так и будет.  
Боль никогда не приходила одна, с ней приходили страхи и удушье, а может быть организм начинал сбоить, может, не стоило…

 

Во Франции было солнечно, так солнечно, что Тони не снимал очки. Эта ослепительна весна резала глаз, и Стив, такой растерянный Стив. Как будто он и не был тут после войны, как будто он не видел ничего после своей войны. Тони смотрел на него и задумывался о том, что некоторые солдаты не уходят с войны никогда, они снова и снова ищут её даже там, где её нет. Он узнавал эти повадки в нем, Стив Роджерс не застал даже победного клича над Рейхстагом.

— Идем, там чуть подальше есть классный ресторан, идем, Стив, — Тони тянул его за руку, как дамочка на прогулке. Хотя его это не волновало, со Стивом можно было всё: быть дамочкой, истеричкой, механиком, гением, плейбоем. Все методики, которые он применял, со Стивом было можно. 

— А еще здесь есть аллея, где можно целоваться, — он усмехнулся. Где можно целоваться им, мужчинам, на виду у всех. Интересно, разрешит ли Стив поставить на себе засос? Даст ли шанс испробовать на нем всё?  
— Тони! — голос звучал укоризненно, так искушающе укоризненно, что хотелось спровоцировать еще больше. 

Вместо этого он потянул его за руку в направлении ресторанчика. Узкие парижские улочки, залитые солнцем, красиво как никогда. И спокойно. Карточка Мстителей покоилась у груди, Тони иногда прикасался к ней, но был уверен, что Клинт не нарушит радио-молчание. Не сейчас, когда был дан строгий указ заниматься своими делами и не беспокоить их с Кэпом. 

— Да, папочка, — Бартон любил паясничать, кривляться на публику и звонко хохотать над своими же шуточками. А еще он любил мороженное и, наверное, кого-то когда-то тоже любил, хотя и не мог сказать точно, сколько их таких было. 

Они были похожи с Тони, они были удивительно похожи и разнились ровно настолько же. Тони любил только один раз, только один раз он жил ради этого чувства, и только сейчас он понимал, что более романтичного идиота, чем он, сложно придумать, более романтичного и более глупо-влюбленного. 

Уже вечером, в парижском отеле он позволил себе раздеть Кэпа и долго признавался в любви, руками, губами, всем телом. Он отдавал, казалось, самого себя, без остатка. «Примешь ли? Примешь ли такого?», — читалось между строк, в молчании, в стонах, в том, как отчаянно он стремился быть ближе к Стиву. Тони отдавался сексу целиком, не умел иначе, это было выше его понимания, выше его принципов, больше, чем он мог выдержать, и он делился этим с тем, кого любил, кому доверял себя, кому разрешал проводить губами вдоль реактора, и это доверие, оно заводило. 

Они занимались сексом на шелковых простынях. Неудобно и руки скользят, и Тони не может ни на чем сосредоточиться, только на движениях внутри себя, на том, как Стив двигается, берет его, прижимает к себе. Он думал о том, как расходятся его собственные ноги, раскрывая его еще больше. Казалось, Стив проникал в самое сердце, а не трахал его в Париже. Как глупо, романтично, но хорошо, слишком хорошо. 

Тони смеялся после, припоминая этот момент. Неудобные простыни, странные ощущения близости и его полузадушенное:

— Я люблю тебя, Господи, помоги мне, я люблю тебя.

 

Его вырвало, голова кружилась так, что ему стоило бы прилечь. Его вырвало собственной желчью и чем-то, неясной субстанцией, и Тони еле хватило сил отползти от этого всего подальше. Он не помнил, зачем он здесь, он не помнил, кто он, он с трудом мог соображать. Мозг отказывался с ним сотрудничать – это была трезвая мысль. Он пил? Господи, сколько же он выпил, что чувствовал себя так? Что чувствовал себя настолько дерьмово? Кто дал ему выпить, кто-то ведь дал? Перед глазами качался потолок, он в какой-то момент лег на пол и позволил себе маленькую передышку, внутренний таймер вопил о том, что ему нельзя задерживаться, что ему надо куда-то бежать. Записка дегрейдить была смята в руках, что ж, более-менее, но цели он восстанавливал. Более или менее. 

Ему действительно было пора, хотя он с трудом двигался. Но он всё еще был Тони Старком.

— Тони Старк, — голос звучал хрипло, устало, еще как-то, куча определений, которые уже не работали.

Имя звучало по-новому, оно теперь каждый день звучало заново для него, правда, приходилось записывать себе, что и где находится, как его зовут и как пользоваться предметами. Но главное он пока помнил, цель своего пребывания здесь, и ему пора было уходить. Голова раскалывалась, его тошнило, но скоро здесь могли оказаться сподручные Озборна или его закадычные друзья. Чёрт, гром. Он слышал гром, черт бы его побрал, времени не осталось, крепление на шлеме кое-как поддавалось застегиванию, у него не было шансов выбраться без него. Ни единого шанса, что Тони Старк выживет.

— Железный Человек, хотя нет, Тони Старк, — Нэмор был всё такой же: острые ушки, брови вразлет, похожий на персонажа из сериала шестидесятых, в голове крутилось название, но Тони не мог вспомнить. Он теперь часто что-то не помнил.  
— Нэмор, старый враг, — а вот ехидца в голосе работала на отлично, прямо на ура. 

Увернуться от удара не получилось, у Нэмора была поразительная сила, присущая его народу, к тому же он мог жить под водой, ему не грозило быть расплющенным массой воды. Многотонной массой проклятой соленой воды. И Нэмор бил, озлобленно, как-то по-особому четко, как его научили в армии людей, как он доучился у своих собратьев. Тони отступал, его костюм не был приспособлен для этого, не сейчас, у него не было времени на драки со старыми друзьями старых друзей, кажется, Кэп когда-то, что-то такое упоминал. Но даже эти слова ускользали от него, ускользали и терялись в тумане памяти. 

— Нэмор, мне... — удар пришелся прямо на стекло, Тони вздохнул и выстрелил в бак с отходами, — мне правда пора. 

Он не мог победить, не сейчас, не в его состоянии, он мог только ускользнуть от Нэмора, отвлечь его новой проблемой и пока тот будет решать нефтяное загрязнение, Тони ускользнет, он сможет быть достаточно далеко, чтобы продолжить то, что он должен закончить.

 

Перелет в Россию Тони воспринял как последнюю из пыток, было невозможно сосредоточиться, казалось, из головы ушли последние мысли вместе с потопленной базой. Кратковременная память давала сбои, да и долговременная тоже. Его тошнило и мутило, то ли от болей, то ли от самого себя. Он был сосредоточен на одной цели, идти дальше, сосредоточен настолько, что не мог уже остановиться. Вечное движение – вот что его спасало в последнее время. Он потерял так много, что оставалось еще чуть-чуть, и за порогом, оттуда, откуда не возвращаются, он наконец-то сможет отдохнуть. 

— Ракетный удар, опасность, опасность, — костюм начал сигнализировать о ракетах, но это была слабая попытка уберечь то, что осталось от Тони Старка. 

Красное Динамо, старый враг, старый друг. Тони усмехнулся и сосредоточился на том, чтобы этот русский медведь не завалил его и не разнес на щепки. Костюм Динамо был старый, работал на последнем издыхании, новые технологии, а тем более «Старк Индастриз» в России не появлялись, на это был строжайший запрет. 

— Это я, Тони! Тони Старк! — он завопил во всю мощь легких, желая донести до Динамо, что это он, что его не нужно убивать, что всё в порядке, он в своем праве.

Второй залп застал его над каким-то подлеском. Что всегда был в избытки в этой русской Сибири, так это лесов и снега. Он рухнул камнем вниз и не мог какое-то время подняться, впрочем, он не мог какое-то время даже дышать: из легких выбило весь воздух от удара. Броня, нет, консервная банка чуть не угробила его, к тому же, он деградировал быстрее брони, чёрт, у него не было и шанса закончить всё это. 

— Это я! — Тони стянул шлем и отбросил его от себя, открывая лицо. 

Он не помнил точно, но в какой-то из дней побрился налысо, сменив внешность. Это не слишком ему помогло, но выглядел он странно, по крайней мере, в зеркале. 

— Старк? Тони Старк! Но…  
— Это сложная история, — он усмехнулся, его тошнило, перед глазами всё расплывалось, и он старательно загребал снег в свои руки, пытаясь то ли подняться, то ли остыть. Начиналась лихорадка. — Можешь помочь? 

С Красным Динамо у них была своя история, каждый пилот по-своему любил и ненавидел его, каждый, но не этот, согласившийся охранять его территорию, защищать его интересы. Они не были друзьями и не могли стать соратниками, их рознила идеология, страны, их образ мышления. И все это оставалось позади.

— Прости, я тебя не узнал, — броня выглядела поникшей, как им всем удавалось передать настроение через железо? Как они находили такие позы? В позах ли дело, может быть всё дело в глазах того, кто смотрел.

Тони с трудом, но сел, пошатнулся, ему бы не помешал сон, но внутренний зуд, жажда действовать, идти дальше не покидала его. Чёрт, он забыл всё, что мог, он стирал день за днем, но несмотря на мешанину из них, он все еще помнил Кэпа, не всё потеряно? Не всё ушло, не так ли? Пока его улыбка где-то еще теплится внутри Старка, пока его голос звучит так, как будто он рядом? Тони что-то терял, с каждым днём все больше и больше. С каждой своей эскападой. Но до тех пор, пока он видел конечную цель, пока он понимал, зачем идет дальше – всё окупалось.

Дегрейдить броню до нужного уровня у Тони уже не было ни сил, ни возможности, поэтому он стал Красным Динамо. Броня работала на угле, Господи, большего ужаса он не встречал, никогда не видел и не слышал, но у него хватало сил на то, чтобы управлять им. Он знал, как им управлять, к сожалению, управлять своей броней он уже не мог. Не получалось понять, как и что работает, он не мог активировать даже репульсоры, он про них забывал. Память сбила, тошнота и головные боли не проходили. 

Он уже какое-то время жил на этой чёртовой базе в России, таскал дрова из леса, колол их у дома. В кои-то веки Тони никуда не стремился, ничего не создавал и был согласен пожить такой жизнью еще немного. С тех пор как он лишился последней брони прошло какое-то время, он терялся в сутках, часах, секундах. Он начал писать себе записки, как пользоваться отверткой и для чего она нужна, он начал забывать, для чего прибыл сюда. База была пуста, законсервирована давным-давно, и здесь не хранилось никаких технологий, так что он здесь забыл, что ему нужно было в этой местности. Записок становилось всё больше, он начал забывать свое стремление двигаться вперед. В один из дней, когда ему потребовалось сделать небольшой перелет с места на место, он еле-еле вспомнил, как включается костюм Красного Динамо и как им управлять. Где-то неподалеку должна быть спрятана его броня, это он знал точно, он прибыл сюда из-за неё, ради неё, она должна быть здесь, подходящая и достаточно древняя, чтобы не привлечь внимания русских, такая ему и нужна была. К сожалению, всего учесть он не мог, кажется, М.О.Л.О.Т. и здесь смог его достать. Нападения красно-серебристой брони он отследил, успел дать ракетный залп, прежде чем свалиться на землю, в очередной раз потеряв способность дышать и кое-как вспомнив о том, как это делается.

— Тони? Тони, Господи, что с тобой... Тони! Это же я.

Он смотрел на мазки рыжих волос на красной броне, в испуганные глаза, смотрел на то, как округляются губы кого-то, кого-то, кого он, может быть, знал. Правильные черты лица искажаются страхом, и он медленно сходит с ума от того, что должен знать, кто это, но не знает. 

— Тони, это же я, Пеппер, помнишь? — в её голосе проскальзывают слезы, интонации такие, что у него сбивается сердце. Что-то не так, что-то настолько не так, что он не может вспомнить, что именно.  
— Пеппер? 

Он сам себя больше не узнает в зеркале, больше ничего не осталось. Пеппер. Эти тонкие руки на его плечах, запах её волос кружил голову, она была такая, от неё захватывало дух и казалось, что она рухнет, как только он выпустит её из рук.  
— Пеппер.

Кажется, он начинал вспоминать, рыжие волосы на фоне белой стены, точно. Его задача. Он должен был двигаться дальше, нельзя было останавливаться.

— Я тебя не узнал, память совсем ни к чёрту, не узнал, забыл, что сделал тебе этот костюм, Господи, Пеппер, — он говорил вслух, забывая делать остановки во фразах, забывая даже дышать, он гладил её волосы и не мог остановиться. Она была призраком, призраком из прошлого, тем, кого он забыл. Сколько еще он забыл, сколько ошибок он уже стер, сколько пройденного пути и прощаний он уже совершил? 

Тони не собирался этого делать, не собирался, наверное? Он медленно прижался губами к её губам, скорее ловя её дыхание, чем целуя. Он пытался вспомнить, пытался забыть то, что вспомнил. Другие губы, другие руки, не такие хрупкие, не такие мягкие, другой человек. 

— Стив, — получилось как всхлип, как вздох умирающего на смертном одре. Получилось так, что он сам не смог разобрать. 

Но это же Пеппер, его Пеппер, девочка, сломанная девочка, которая осталась рядом с ним, которая всегда оставалась рядом с ним, его опора, его сила. Сила, заключенная в слабый каркас из мышц и тонкой кожи. Господи.

— Что я сотворил? — тонкие пальцы Пеппер дрогнули в его волосах, а выдох был таким тихим, что Тони не уловил бы его, если не прижимался к ней так близко.  
— Кэп умер, Тони, Капитан Америка мертв.

Наверное, так себя чувствую смертельно раненные, когда последние капли крови в полной тишине падают куда там? На пол? Песок? Куда-то? Он всё осознавал, всё, что происходило, только не мог вдохнуть, воздух как будто исчез, пространство сузилось до одной этой мысли. «Кэп умер». Ничего в жизни не изменилось, честное слово, Тони сделал один вдох на пробу, прогоняя оцепенение. Не сейчас, честное слово не сейчас, он подумает об этом не сегодня и не завтра, у него есть шанс вообще об этом не подумать. 

— Что с Марией? — он умел переключаться с задачи на задачу, Господи, он это умел лучше всего. С одной на другую, он так же когда-то менял женщин – с одной на другую. И, кажется, каждую из них он любил. Ну да. 

Пеппер выглядела удивленной, но послушно плелась следом и рассказывала о том, как зверствует Озборн, сколько запретов она нарушила, что закон теперь и против неё тоже, что у неё есть шанс помочь ему выполнить то, что он задумал. Она говорила, заполняла собой эфир, но Тони не слушал, он, как заезженная пластинка, пытался протолкнуть мысль о смерти Стива дальше, внутрь себя. Несколько стадий горя? Ему предстояло их пройти по ускоренной системе. Его милая девочка была здесь, рядом с ним, такая же живая, полная сил, немного не спавшая, но это ничего, с этим она разберется. Если честно, потеря памяти теперь не была трагедией, трагедией было то, что Тони начал во всё это погружаться с головой. 

Трогательные моменты с жизнью на отшибе, с готовкой какой-то еды, со сном на диване в пледе, который был, кажется, времен второй мировой войны – всё отошло на второй план. Пеппер привезла костюм, и он проводил по нему руками, ощущая гладкость металла, изучал заклепки, видел, насколько сложным был механизм. И внутри был ДЖАРВИС, да, встроенный интерфейс, призванный защитить Пеппер. Тони усмехнулся, сколько всего гениального мог изобрести его мозг когда-то, сколько всего творилось в его голове, а Стив… 

— Нужно подключить его ко мне и начинать конечный этап, — вот теперь он улыбнулся, давно он так не радовался тому, что происходит в его жизни. 

Все началось не с Озборна, не так ли? Не с него. Все началось до него. Когда ему пришла в голову эта идея, почистить себя как жёсткий диск на компьютере? Когда он понял, что без Стива ему даже дышать не хочется? Когда его озарило? Внутри набирала обороты злость на самого себя, на то, что творится вокруг него. 

— Это ведь я?  
— Что – ты, Тони?  
— Я виноват в том, что его нет? 

Объятие Пеппер было холодным, такое же, как если бы он прижался к красивой мраморной статуе. Нет, даже холоднее, к ледяной. 

— Тебя знобит, Тони, нужно…  
— Нет, нам нужно спешить и закончить до того, как Озборн найдет меня.

Он подключал к себе кабель, так и не позволив Пеппер ничем помочь, трясущимися руками подключал и думал, что сейчас, вот прямо сейчас сотрет из головы всё и то, что он умер — тоже. Боль была долгожданной, как любовница, которая приходила по вызову и обнимала. Нет, не утешала, а именно прижималась к нему и выпивала остатки сил. Тони улыбался, когда боль усилилась, наверное, со стороны это было жутковато.

 

Тони не мог пойти на этот суд, не смог себя заставить даже встать с кресла, так и смотрел прямой эфир не отрываясь. Изучал рисунок губ Стива, эту хмурую складку на лбу, которую он помнил. Когда все пошло не так, с Шэрон? С неё ли? Он не был уверен. Часто, а в последнее время еще чаще Тони задумывался над тем, что всё пошло не так в тот момент, когда он не смог рассказать свои истинные мотивы в этом акте. Он так хотел дать им всем шанс спать спокойно, так хотел всех спасти и теперь наблюдал вот это, пиршество акул и пираний, умирающий век. Стив шёл, гордо расправив плечи, улыбался выкрикам из толпы, наверное, думал о том, что не заслужил этого всего, и был прав. 

Они уже давно были бывшими друг для друга. Они потерялись в этой войне, так и не получив возможность толком насладиться своим счастьем. Они разрушили всё, разнесли в щепки то, что было между ними. Ни злых слов, ни злых поступков, и эта тонкая нотка безразличия стала последней каплей, стала тем, что разрушило даже их дружбу. Тони потерял всё кроме себя, и оказалось, что сам себе он тоже не нужен. Это было так глупо.

— Господи…

Когда начались выстрелы? Он сорвался с места, как будто кто-то внезапно включил звук, цвет, скорость. Он уже не успевал, он был не тем, кто должен быть рядом с Роджерсом, не тем, кто будет держать его за руку и шептать слова утешения. Тони больше не имел никаких прав, ни на что. Он мог сколько угодно быть победителем, но он был тем, кто проиграл в этой войне себя. Медленно, очень медленно он сел в кресло, включил запись еще раз, выстрел, еще три, и так по кругу. Вот Стив идет к зданию суда, вот в него стреляют, он падает, вот еще три выстрела. Стрелков не видно, не видно, кто это сделал, но Тони найдет. Он не может быть с ним в больнице, не может позволить себе даже косого взгляда в его сторону, но он может найти того, кто стрелял. 

Как и все, он, замерев, ждет новостей из больницы, Экстремис внутри напрягает все каналы связи, пытаясь нащупать тот, что подключен к Стиву. Он сидит в темноте, сжимает руки всё крепче и не может остановить чёртову молитву. Скольких он уже убил? Сколько еще крови будет на нем? Когда он уже захлебнется в ней? Когда его начнет рвать этой проклятой кровью тех, кто умирать не должен был? Хэппи! Чёртова Пеппер, его сломанная девочка, та самая, которая была такой счастливой еще недавно, та самая, что сжимала так же руки в кулаки и умоляла его убить своего мужа. Что с ними сделала эта война? Что она с ними сделала, как так получилось, что всё вывернулось наизнанку? Как так вышло, что Тони не справился? Он молился, сидя в темноте, слушая мерное биение сердца человека, который ему не принадлежал. Он молился о том, чтобы оно не останавливалось, это самое биение, чтобы мерный звук и дальше шел по сетям, настигая Тони в его нескончаемой темноте. 

Он пересматривал запись снова и снова, он искал того, кто нажал на курок, кто добил. Кадры врезались в память, выскребали остатки мозга, нервов и врезались в подкорку.

Тони и сам не заметил как погрузился в работу, переплел свой мозг с этими кадрами, он уже не помнил ни сколько раз просмотрел их, ни сколько раз их еще нужно просмотреть. Его глаза выискивали малейший намек, хотя бы что-то, что могло быть интерпретировано как покушение. Ничего, пустота. 

И только спустя какое-то время он заметил, что в голове тоже пустота. Больше нет мерного биения чужого сердца, нет ни хаотичных метаний, ни задержек, нет ничего, только пустота и тишина. Стив Роджерс умер.

Он, Тони Старк, без сил опустился в кресло, с которого в какой-то момент вскочил. Тони Старка тоже кто-то выключил, ему нужно было… А, к чёрту. 

Он налил себе виски, полбокала безо льда, ему теперь никакой лед не поможет. Впрочем, виски тоже. Замахнувшись, Тони отправил в полет и бокал, и содержимое, только звона стекла он уже не услышал, что-то в нем сломалось и это что-то требовало переработки. Он неподвижно замер у дальней стены, привалившись к ней головой. 

Все было глупо, так глупо, он жалел о многом, о словах, о делах, о пути, который прошел. Он не жалел только о том, что у него был Стив, не жалел, чёрт бы его побрал, до этого момента.

Все можно было исправить, добиться целей другими путями, изменить всё. Можно было, только теперь не нужно. 

— Кто кроме тебя, Старк? Кто? 

Его собственный голос в тишине комнаты прозвучал как карканье ворона. Этакий последний пункт в его делах, ему нужно будет, о, чёрт, ему столько всего придется сделать, переработать, изменить, запустить свои программы, переделать всю систему. Ему нужно будет защитить тех, чье будущее он взялся защищать с самого начала. 

У него не было времени на скорбь, не теперь.

Похороны на Арлингтонском кладбище, кто придумал подобный бред? Кто реши хоронить Стива здесь? Тони смотрел на статую Капитана Америка и не верил в то, что всё это происходит в его вселенной. Не верил в то, что это вообще происходит. Пришли герои, без масок, пришли и те, кто участвовал во Второй Мировой. Лавочки были заполнены. Пресса ждала кусок мяса, что-то, что можно раздуть до скандала, и у них будет этот кусок мяса, в самом деле, он выйдет к этому постаменту, еще чуть-чуть наберет воздуха в грудь и выйдет. Расскажет о Кэпе так много, сколько сможет вспомнить. И только замерев у микрофона, Тони поймал себя на том, что думает вовсе не о геройских подвигах, а о том, как Стив улыбался на первом свидании, как мило краснел, как уходил чуть в строну, понимая, что не выиграет этот спор. Он вспоминал о том, как жарко было ночами рядом с ним, о том, как красиво звучал его голос, когда тот просил, умолял, стонал. Его накрывало с головой, он даже зажмурился в попытке всё это остановить, но не смог. Слова встали в горле, слишком много боли, слишком много того, что ему нужно было сохранить, еще чуть-чуть. 

— Всё должно было закончиться не так…

Тони Старк ушел с кладбища, отдав право голоса Сэму, да кому угодно. Это «не так» билось в голове отчаянной птицей со сломанными крыльями. И под стук собственного сердца Тони уходил прочь, это оказалось выше него, выше его сил, выше того, что он мог выдержать. 

«Всё должно было быть не так…»

Он не смог даже прикоснуться к гробу, который должен был быть закопан там же. Не смог попрощаться, не имел права. Шэрон, друзья Стива, соратники, партнеры – все кроме него. Нет права.

 

Первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза – это перепуганное лицо Пеппер. Её крепко сжатые в кулаки пальцы и слезы в глазах. А потом всё понеслось со скоростью света: удары, крики, огонь, ослабленный организм Тони никак не хотел включаться, не хотел двигаться, и он лежал, придавленный Мадам Маской к полу, и смотрел на то, как медленно рушиться всё, что осталось от него. Ему нужно было, еще чуть-чуть, ему нужно было двигаться вперед. 

— Я читала твои записки, Тони, читала и смеялась, — голос у нее был все такой же бархатный, обволакивающий.

Когда-то он любил её. 

— Уитни, — имя в голове вспыхнуло и погасло, тошнота накатила с новой силой. Не сейчас, он не мог оставить Озборну себя, просто не мог, и Пеппер, его девочка. 

Он пытался осмотреть комнату, ДЖАРВИС уже активировал Спасительницу, уже готов был защитить Пеппер, вытащить её отсюда. Его девочка, сильная, смелая девочка, перед глазами яркими вспышками пронеслись кадры из их совместного пребывания, её рыжие волосы, всполохи усмешек, смеха, где-то проскочили улыбки Роджерса, опять. В груди неудобно шевельнулось сердце, потянулось следом за промелькнувшими картинками, но в голове уже была пустота в том месте, в голове уже ничего не было. 

— Ты любил меня, не так ли? Любил такой, какая я есть, без маски? — Уитни Фрост, Мадам Маска, наемница, убийца, сошедшая с ума женщина, еще одна, которая сломалась рядом с ним. Еще одна не выдержала перегрузки и умерла в аварии, сойдя с ума от горя, не вынеся нового образа в зеркале. Что он мог ей сказать? Тони усмехнулся, вышло слабо, не было сил даже на то, чтобы поднять голову, а нужно было действовать.  
— Ты все такая же красивая, — он протянул руку и провел пальцами по шрамам, оставшимся на её лице. Сколько этих шрамов она нанесла себе изнутри? Кто помогает ей держаться на плаву? Кто спасет её от неё самой? 

Тони видел в ней отголоски себя, отголоски того, что он сотворил с собой. Ни человек, ни машина – жалкое подобие того и другого, пустой, лишившийся всего, валяющийся сломанной куклой где-то в Сибири без возможности даже встать. Они были так похожи, они были единым целым, разбросанным по сторонам. Мадам Маска наклонилась еще ближе к нему, он смог уловить запах её волос, на уже почти коснулась его, Тони был готов и к ножу в горло, и к тому, что она выстрелит в него, но не к тому, что Пеппер ударит. 

— Тони, беги!  
— Ты! Ты выбрал не меня, снова! 

Ему пришлось подняться на ноги, всё поплыло перед глазами, мир зашатался, шаг и еще один шаг, он выгребался из этой ямы, оставляя позади себя и Пеппер, и Фрост. 

— Моя девочка, — броня взлетела, и он направился дальше. Сожаления, печаль, страх потери – всё отошло на второй план, в голове больше ничего не осталось, только биение его собственного сердца и то, что Пеппер он тоже не спас. Тоже? Нет, эту мысль он обдумает позже. 

Что там у него на повестке дня? Казахстан? Чёртова страна, которую он почти не помнил, в которой не было ничего, пустота в его голове соответствовала тому, что было вокруг. Степь, простор, наверное, людям нравилось здесь жить, Тони Старк к ним не относился. В каком-то интернет-кафе, где его точно не узнали бы, он написал письмо для Марии Хилл: 

«Я не знаю, где ты, и получишь ли это письмо. Я не помню, почему не писал тебе ранее. Я направляюсь в Афганистан. Там все закончится».

Он хотел еще что-то приписать, подумывал об этом, но внутренний таймер заставлял его двигаться вперед, только вперед. Дальнейший полет был для него в полузабытье, он слушал учебник физики, но уже не мог запоминать, они усыпляли, эти голоса, шумевшие вокруг него. Ракетный удар сбил его где-то неподалеку от места, о котором он старался не вспоминать всю сознательную жизнь. 

Афганистан – это талибы, много песка и горы. У Тони кружилась голова, костюм пришлось бросить там, где его сбили. Он был один, без брони, без защиты, такой же, каким сюда попал впервые. Ничего не изменилось, всё возвращалось на круги своя. Тони Старк здесь создал Железного Человека, здесь же он его и уничтожит, сотрет. Горькая усмешка, вот и все проводы для того, кто спасал мир постоянно. 

Базу он создал в том месте, где и был пленен, здесь же была спрятана последняя броня, самый первый Железный Человек, что-то среднее между консервной банкой и чем-то военизированным.

Он смотрел на него, узнавал какие-то детали, общий вид, даже касался руками холодного металла. Они создали его из ничего, из пустоты, он был создан и спас ему жизнь. Сколько лет прошло? Как долго он оставался Железным Человеком? Все началось здесь. 

— Здесь и закончится. 

Тони дошел, он выбрал свою дорогу и дошел до финала. Здесь его ждала полная победа над Озборном, ничего не получится без всего того, что хранила его голова. Ничего не выйдет. Он рассмеялся, впервые за последнее время, хохотал, утирая слезы, это всё, что ему осталось. Он активировал программу по стиранию памяти и влез в костюм. Озборн должен был быть где-то рядом, в любом случае, Тони уже выиграл. 

 

— Его мозг совершенно пуст, мистер Озборн.  
— Выбросите его, он бесполезен.  
— По завещанию, тело мистера Старка должно быть передано доктору Блэйку.  
— Да хоть чёрту, избавьтесь от него. 

 

Тони очнулся в пустыне, в какой-то проклятой пустыне, без воды, без всего. Всё, что он знал – ему нужно копать. Зачем? Для чего? Просто копать, чем глубже, тем лучше. Он должен был что-то найти, что-то для самого себя. 

— Тони? Что ты нашел? — Говард Старк заслонял собой солнце, Тони разжал пальцы и посмотрел на ладонь.

Зубы, человеческие зубы. Он огляделся: пустыня вокруг и кости, множество костей. Раскопки? Он что, выкапывал кости? Это искал? Тони замер, сидя на корточках у ног отца. Он растерянно смотрел вдаль, пока его не окликнула Мария Старк.

— Они приближаются, пора уходить, мальчики. 

Она улыбалась такой ясной, красивой улыбкой. Она была такая чистая, светлая, и рядом с ней он. Тони замер, прислушиваясь к себе, покой? Умиротворение? Как давно его захватывали эти чувства? Сколько лет прошло? 

Он не успел обернуться, пустынная буря налетела внезапно, и всё исчезло, Тони тоже исчез. Перед глазами был только песок, много песка, тонны, и они засыпали с головой. А потом где-то в отдалении появился яркий свет и всё погасло. 

Он снова занимался раскопками в пустыне, ему нужно было что-то найти, что-то откопать, что-то важное, необходимое. И он копал, рыл чёртов песок руками и не мог заставить себя остановиться. Колотил руками по нему, сдирал кожу с пальцев и в каком-то диком приступе бешенства рыл и рыл дальше. В какой-то момент он копал уже не один, но его ничего больше не волновало, нужно было успеть до того как придут они. Нужно было откопать что-то важное под слоями чёртового песка. Тони содрогался от страха, но не останавливался.

 

Тони не приходил в себя уже несколько недель, собственно говоря, он и не мог придти в себя, подключенный к аппарату жизнеобеспечения, лежащий в коме. Он не видел ни Капитана Америка, живого, настоящего, немного бледного, но того самого. Он не видел и заплаканную Пеппер с дрожащими руками. Зато он оставил им послание, запись, последнюю запись, сделанную им в Щ.И.Т. 

— Если вы сейчас это видите, значит, кошмар всё же случился. Думаю, это неизбежно, что ж. Передаю всем привет, Пеппер, не плачь, я тебя прошу. Скорей всего меня еще можно вернуть в мир живых, смешно звучит, правда? Только вы подумайте хорошо! Я не прошу прощения, мне не за что его просить, всё вышло, как вышло, и если вы готовы принять меня таким, то необходимо найти Капитана Америка с его щитом и позвать альтер-эго доктора Блэйка. А так же, прости, дорогая, найти Пеппер. Подробные инструкции вложены в ДЖАРВИС. Если же не готовы, отключите меня от аппаратов. И еще одно, Озборн, — он задумчиво крутит в руках ручку, всё еще живой в неверном свете реактора. — Озборн сделает ошибку, он так хотел власти, что совершит её, будьте уверены. И вы должны быть готовы, вы должны быть мобильны, как рой, рассыпаться и собираться для общей атаки. Вас должно быть много и вы должны быть мобильны. На этом всё, решайте, думайте. Я вас люблю, хотя я не уверен, что правильно поступаю.

 

Он Железный Человек, он Тони Старк, броня светится изнутри, машины расступаются, ему не страшно. Ему в основном дико, кто такой этот человек? Как с ним жить? Он бредет куда-то вверх, на гору, взбирается высоко, среди каких-то людей. Они один за другим проходят мимо, не оглядываются. Хэппи? В груди что-то резануло, кажется, у сердца перезапуск. Тони спотыкается и падает, завывая, чёрт, больно, Хэппи.

— Хэппи, прости меня, — он видит, ощущает как замирает чужое сердце, отключенное от подпитки. Он воет от боли, то ли фантомной, то ли свей, настоящей. Кто знает? — Хэппи, прости.

И всё заволакивает кровь, она течет, нескончаемый поток, смывающий всё на своем пути. Кровь, отчаянно много крови, и он поднимается с колен и бредет дальше. Вся эта кровь его, при нем, на его руках, вся эта тонна красной жидкости. И она оседает в нем неподъемным чувством вины, осколками прошлого, трупами, смертями близких. Вся эта кровь для него. А в самом верху башня, кирпичная, обычная башня, куда он доходит и закрывает за собой дверь. Только здесь нет тишины и покоя, это не дом, Говард стоит чуть в стороне и указывает на трон; Мария, прекрасная, холодная Мария, к которой так тянется душа Тони, стоит отвернувшись. А вместо сиденья в этом троне булькает кровь, еще больше крови, всё из крови. И Тони захлебывается собственным ужасом. Орет и бьет кулаками в дверь, стараясь выйти.

— Это твоя империя, Старк!  
— Нет, нет, — он оседает на пол, залитый всё той же кровью, — нет, я не такой, как ты.  
«Я разрушу, разрушу все это», — Тони скребет ногтями по полу, добавляя в разводы красного еще и свою кровь.  
— Нет!

 

Он пришел в себя в больнице, под капельницей, слабо улыбнулся Пеппер и получил заслуженную пощечину. Тони не выносил, когда его девочка плакала, не выносил её спокойного размеренного дыхания, потому он так часто её доводил. Она слабо улыбалась, он слабо улыбался в ответ, и пасторальная сцена была беспощадно сломана.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, Тони, — парень, хотя нет, мужчина в дверях слабо улыбался.

Чем-то отдаленно он напоминал ему Пеппер, хотя нет, блондин с голубыми глазами, классика военной выправки и спокойный глубокий голос. Тони непонимающе смотрел на него.

— Приятно слышать, сэр, — он усмехнулся, как обычно поступал в ситуациях, из которых не мог вырулить на одной харизме. 

Провокации шли в ход, грязная игра, ненавистные передергивания, странные тематики — он не гнушался ничем, он ничего не боялся.

— Сэр?  
— А мы знакомы настолько, что перешли на «ты»? — Тони напрягся, и мужчина в дверях вздохнул и прошел в палату, Пеппер непонимающе переводила взгляды с одного на другого. 

Кажется, Тони что-то забыл восстановить в своей голове после перезапуска, кажется, это что-то было важное. Он усмехнулся, натянул на себя очередную улыбку и поморщился от боли в голове. Его эксперименты с собой не прошли даром, мигрени и тошнота были его новыми друзьями. Но уже хотелось внести доработки в костюм и попытаться раскачать Экстремис, которая оказалась почти уничтоженной. Его ждал гараж, восстановление компании и прочие интересные вещи. Правда, его ждала парочка пренеприятных разговоров, и он собирался пережить их по отдельности. 

— Пеппер, выпиши меня из больницы. Да, я знаю, да, уверен, ты мне всё расскажешь, выпиши меня из больницы и найди мне вещи, — он не стал даже смотреть в её сторону, не хотел увидеть её хмурую складку на лбу, поджатые губы, неодобрительное качание головой. 

Тони знал, что она не одобрит, знал, что не станет ничего произносить вслух, так же как и всегда знал, что она будет на его стороне несмотря ни на что. 

Мужчина дождался, пока двери за Пеппер закрылись, дождался и присел на то место, где только что сидела она. Тони проводил его взглядом, подмечая фигуру, хмурую складку на лбу и так же поджатые губы. В чем-то они действительно были с ней похожи, в чем-то. 

— Что ты с собой сделал, Тони? — в голосе у мужчины отчаяние, или ему кажется, по спине бегут мурашки, как будто он действительно в чем-то виноват.  
— Мы знакомы? — он буквально кожей чувствует шок сидящего напротив него человека, шок, недоверие, боль, агонию. Такой накал чувств, такие чистые эмоции, Тони пугается их силе, их сдержанности, этой глубине, которая топит их двоих где-то в Мариинской впадине.  
— Я – Стив, — эти два самых странных слова не пробуждают в нем ничего из того, на что надеялся мужчина, нет, теперь Стив. Ничего не происходит, Тони по-прежнему смотрит на него недоверчиво, не понимая, что от него требуется сейчас, что от него вообще требуется?  
— Я – Тони, но это ты уже знаешь, привет, Стив, — улыбка выходит живая, та самая, которую он часами тренировал у зеркала. Только она не работает, не на этом человеке, он поднимается, подходит ближе, сжимая кулаки, и Тони напрягается в ожидании удара, только ничего не случается. 

Вкруг напряженная тишина, Стив странно смотрит, как будто не верит, и ему от этого больно, или чёрт поймет, что там в его голове. В палату заходит Пеппер, и Тони понимает, что на сегодня всё, он спасен.

Правда, в дальнейшем избегать этого человека не получается. Оказывается, они живут вместе, и он – один из немногих, кого Тони автоматически слушается. Даже если речь идет не о нем. События Гражданской войны ему пришлось восстанавливать из газет и интернета, это было странно – читать собственные действия и не знать о них, ничего не откликнулось изнутри. 

— Смотри-ка, Кэп, тебя хоронили, — Тони, заходя в кухню, улыбается и чуть морщится, как обычно, видя, что Стив снова расстраивается.

Что-что, а это неуловимое неудовольствие он легко угадывает. Такое же он видел, когда приходила девушка Стива, с ней ему тоже пришлось познакомиться заново. Как-то он криво восстановил свою память, забыв упомянуть о том, что знаком с Капитаном Америка, с Шэрон Картер, еще с какими-то важными людьми. Тони попытался было разобраться во всем этом, но выяснить точные причины своих поступков он уже был не в силах. Успел только поздравить Шэрон с помолвкой, и больше она не приходила. Стив иногда исчезал, видимо, бегал к ней на свидания, Пеппер поджимала губы и уезжала домой в такие дни, а Тони? Он оставался один, вчитывался в строки, искал хоть какой-то отклик, хотя бы что-то, ведь должно быть внутри что-то такое, что заставит его вспомнить всё. Он проектировал ДЖАРВИС по вечерам – ему нравился дворецкий, и было жаль его лишиться. Он не скучал, говорил с вновь воссозданным Дубиной, изучал свою броню, выискивал записи Майи об Экстремис, работал, иногда у него мелькала мысль о том, что он мог специально не загрузить часть данных в себя. Что он мог вычеркнуть кого-то из своей жизни. Но зачем так глобально? 

— Или ты не мог с этим жить, а, Тони? 

Иногда он говорил сам с собой, обращаясь к тому человеку, которого здесь не было. К тому, который был до стирания памяти. Он искал его, пытался восстановить жёсткий диск, пытался просмотреть данные. Но раз за разом понимал, что был тем еще ублюдком и предусмотрел всё. Всё, от точки до запятой. Ни одной лазейки.

— Ублюдок.  
— Тони? Ты разговариваешь с кем-то или сам с собой? 

Он не вздрогнул, нет, это была не дрожь вдоль позвоночника и уж точно у него не подкашивались колени. Точно, Тони Старк был плейбоем, ловеласом – если по старинке. И он не влюблялся в высоких блондинов и не искал улыбку на хмуром лице Роджерса.

Если быть точнее, это началось не так давно, они жили вместе, виделись постоянно, и Тони поддавался под это сумрачное обаяние, прямолинейность. Сначала он не замечал ничего, его поглотила новая жизнь, новые задачи, новые заботы. Пеппер куда-то ушла, отдалилась от него, он её понимал, столько всего было пережито ими, требовался перерыв, Тони позволил новым задачам себя поглотить и, когда вынырнул из них, оказалось, что все это время Стив был рядом, что он варил по утрам кофе, именно такой, какой любит Старк. Что он звонит Пеппер и интересуется, как её отдых и где она сейчас, он отчитывается Хилл, пишет речи Тони для прессы. Что Стив здесь, рядом, и засыпать на его плече, привалившись к нему щекой так же удобно, как спать в кровати, обняв подушку.

Тони не помнил его, но он его почему-то любил. 

И это было глубже его обычного «переспали и пошли дальше». Глубже всего, что он ощущал в себе. Важнее.

— Зашел спросить, что смотрим сегодня? — Стив был подтянутым, красивым, таким неброским, неярким, но солнечным. Тони до боли сжал кулаки и промолчал, промолчал, не найдя ответа на вопрос, растеряв все мысли из головы.  
— Тони? — а вот теперь Стив начал выглядеть обеспокоенным. Чёрт.  
— Выберешь сам? — он смотрел на то, как хмурая складка на лбу Стива разглаживается, одновременно проверяя, всё ли хорошо с его сердечной мышцей, не успела ли она в какой-то момент дать сбой.  
— Да, в семь, в гостиной, я принесу попкорн.  
— Почти как свидание, — Тони шутил, как обычно на грани фола, штрафного, или красной карточки, или всего сразу. Чем его обнесло и как он так, он и сам не знал. Это не было смешно, это было страшно, и он обмер изнутри, ожидая реакции Стива.  
— Это оно и есть, приглашаю, не опаздывай, — Стив усмехнулся и ушёл, и только через пару секунд Тони отмер и прокричал вслед:  
— Поцелуи обязательны, слышишь, Роджерс!

А внутри по-прежнему страшно и всё дрожит. Тони медленно оседает на пол у своего станка, так же медленно выдыхает:

— Ублюдок.

И кому он это говорит, он и сам толком не понимает.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
